I Think My Love Is You
by Bukan Tante Girang Biasa
Summary: Terkadang kau harus belajar menerima kekurangan orang lain Belajar untuk melepaskan masa lalu Karena sekeras apapun kau berusaha untuk mengulangi masa lalu kau tidak akan pernah bisa. Karena semuanya pasti akan berubah Jadi kenapa kau harus mempertaruhkan masa depan untuk masa lalu dan berakhir dengan sebuah penyesalan? CHANBAEK FF. GENDERSWICTH! CHAP2 END!
1. Chapter 1

Little : I Think My Love Is You  
Author: Allan Leonheart*  
Cast : Byun Baekhyun *Yeojja*  
Park Chanyeol  
Jung Jessica  
Xi Luhan*Yeojja*  
Oh Sehun  
Genre : GENDERSWITCH, ROMANCE, DRAMA  
Rating : T/K?

.

.

.

 **Original Story By Me**

 **Alur Klise, Drama abal-abal.**

 **JIKA TERDAPAT KESAMAAN ALUR CERITA DENGAN FF LAIN ITU HANYA MERUPAKAN KETIDAKSENGAJAAN BELAKA! INI CERITA ASLI GAJE ASLI HASIL OTAK AUTHOR. THANKS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING GS! GENDERSWITCH! UKE = CEWEK!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Summary~**

Terkadang kau harus belajar menerima kekurangan orang lain  
Belajar untuk melepaskan masa lalu  
Karena sekeras apapun kau berusaha untuk mengulangi masa lalu kau tidak akan pernah bisa.  
Karena semuanya pasti akan berubah  
Jadi kenapa kau harus mempertaruhkan masa depan untuk masa lalu?  
Kenapa kau tidak berusaha membuat masa depanmu lebih indah dari masa lalu?  
.

.

.  
"Baekhyun-ah, mulai sekarang kau harus diet!" Kata seorang namja berwajah sangat tampan pada seorang gadis bertubuh gemuk yang sejak tadi duduk diam disampingnya.

"Tapi kenapa Chanyeol? Kenapa aku harus diet?" tanya yeojja gemuk itu yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun.

"Ya, karena kau itu gemuk!" kesal Chanyeol.

"Memang apa salahnya kalau aku gemuk?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. ia masih tidak mengerti alasan kenapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol yang statusnya resmi menjadi pacarnya itu tiba-tiba memintanya untuk berdiet. Padahal selama hampir setahun ini mereka pacaran, Chanyeol tak pernah sekalipun menyinggung tentang bentuk tubuhnya yang memang bisa dibilang gemuk.'apa salahnya gemuk? Yang penting aku tetap sehat!'begitu pikir Baekhyun.

"Ya-ka-karena-" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal. "Ah! Pokoknya memang sudah seharusnya seorang wanita itu bertubuh yang ramping!" jawab Chanyeol akhirnya.

"O'owh…. Aku kira karena kau tidak ingin punya pacar gemuk sepertiku." Baekhyun sedih perut besarnya yang penuh lemak. Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menjadi merasa bersalah. Ia tahu tak seharusnya ia berkata seperti itu. Harusnya ia ingat dengan baik bahwa yeojjachingunya itu adalah tipe orang yang sensitif. 'Pasti sekarang ia sedang berfikir yang tidak-tidak.'batin Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja tidak sayang." Ujar Chanyeol meyakinkan. Mendengar itu wajah Baekhyun yang semula muram langsung berubah cerah. Hal itu terbukti dari seulas senyum lebar yang kini terpampang di wajahnya. Tipe orang yang mudah sekali berubah suasana hati.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku akan diet. Apapun akan ku lakukan untukmu Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya.  
.

.

"Aku pesan satu twister." Kata Baekhyun pada sang pelayang restoran yang dengan cekatan mencatat pesananya.

"Makananya noona?" tanya pelayan itu sopan.

"Tidak terima kasih. kau pesan apa Luhan-ah?" tanya Baekhyun pada yeojja di seberang meja yang tampaknya juga masih sibuk memilih pesanan.

"Aku smoothie friutymix dan sup tahu sutra satu porsi."

"Baik, satu twister, satu smoothie fruitymix, dan satu porsi sup tahu sutra. Ada yang lain?"tanya pelayan itu lagi.

"Tidak terima kasih." Tolak Luhan.

"Baiklah, silakan tunggu sebentar." Pelayang itu membungkuk sekilas lalu pergi.

"Kau tidak pesan makanan?" Tanya Luhan biasanya sobatnya itu pergi ke restoran dan hanya memesan minuman. Dan lagi, minuman apa itu? Luhan saja baru mendengar namanya sekarang.

"Aku sedang diet." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Apa? Diet? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau diet? Bukankah kau paling bangga dengan perut besar mu itu?"

"Yak! Apa kau sedang menghinaku eoh?"

"Hanya bercanda. Kau sensitive sekali." Luhan terkikik.

"Aku diet karena Chanyeol yang menyuruhku diet. Dia bilang wanita harus punya tubuh yang bagus."

"Mungkin maksudnya Chanyeol ingin kau punya tubuh seperti ku." Ujar Luhan dengan PDnya.

"Kau pikir tubuhmu bagus? Kau bahkan tampak seperti lidi. Kau tahu?"

"Yak!" Luhan hendak membalas ejekan itu tapi obrolan itu harus tertunda karena pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Silakan menikmati." Pelayan itu membungkuk sopan lalu segera menyingkir.

"Minuman apa itu?" Luhan begidik ngeri menatap segelas besar minuman berwarna hijau pekat dengan irisan jeruk di atasnya.

"Entahlah, tapi pelayan itu bilang ini baik untuk orang yang sedang diet."

"Dilihat dari luarnya saja tidak meyakinkan. Apa lagi rasanya?" Luhan semakin ngeri mambayangkan bagaimana cairan hijau pekat itu mengalir di tenggorokanya. Ia bahkan tidak yakin apakah Baekhyun masih hidup setelah meminum jus itu. Minuman itu tampak jauh lebih mirip racun dari pada sebuah jus.

"Hey, jangan menilai sesuatu dari luarnya." Nasehat Baekhyun.

"Terserah kau saja." Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Aku yakin rasanya tidak seburuk perkiraanmu." Perlahan Baekhyun mulai meneguk minuman itu. tapi baru beberapa tegukan itu langsung berlari ke toilet seraya menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tanganya.

"Aku bilang juga apa." Gumam Luhan entah pada siapa.  
.

.

Sebuah mobil sedam putih tampak terparkir tak jauh dai gerbang sebuah unversitas ternama di Seoul. Park Chanyeol, pemilik sah dari mobil itu tampak duduk gusar di dalam mobilnya. Sesekali ia melirik arloji miliknya. Sudah setengah jam lebih ia berada di tempat itu. Tapi sampai sekarang belum ada tanda-tanda orang yang di tunggunya akan datang.

Tapi wajah masamnya seketika berubah menjadi senyum cerah kala melihat seorang yeojja cantik dan sexy bermbut blonde yang kini berjalan tergesa-gesa kearahnya.

"Mianhae Chanyeol-ah. Aku terlambat ada sedikit masalah di dalam. Jadi tadi aku tidak bisa langsung kesini. Kau pasti sudah menunggu lama ya?" kata yeojja itu dengan wajah menyesalnya.

"gwenchana Sica-ya. Aku juga baru datang." Sahut Chanyeol mencoba terlihat santai. Padahal dalam hati ia kesal setengah mati karena mengunggu lama di mobil.

"Kau tidak marah kan Chanyeol?" tanya yeojja yang bernama lengkap Jung Jessica itu. ia adalah primadona di kampusnya. Gadis yang menjadi incaran setiap namja di kampunsya karena Jessica tidak hanya terkenal cantik. Tapi ia juga gadis yang baik dan ramah. Benar-benar gadis yang sempurna.

"Aku tidak marah kok. Kau tenang saja." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Ohhh…. Syukurlah. Aku kita kau marah. Jadi ada apa kau tiba-tiba mengajaku bertemu?"

"Hanya ingin mengajakmu makan. Sudah lama kita tidak makan bersama kan?"

"Makan?" Jessica mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Oh…o-oke." Jawab Jessica agak ragu.

Senyum Chanyeol makin lebar kala mendengar jawaban Jessica itu. Tak mau buang waktu ia segera membukakan pintu mobilnya.  
.

.

.  
"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar service area. Silakan tinggalkan pesan setelah nada berikut. Tutttt…."

"Pik"

"Kenapa nomornya tidak aktif?" gumam Baekhyun cemas. Ini pertama kalinya nomor Chanyeol tak bisa di hubungi. Sejak tadi siang ia berusaha menghubungi namjachingunya itu tapi tetap sampai sekarang masih tidak aktif.

"Mungkin baterainya habis." Hibur Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Padahal dalam hatinya berkecamuk berbagai pikiran buruk yang mungkin terjadi Chanyeol.

"Apa lebih baik aku mengecek ke apartemenya ya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah… tidak-tidak. Umma pasti tidak mengijinkan. Ini kan sudah sangat pula Chanyeol juga pasti sudah tidur. Besok baru aku tanyakan pada Chanyeol." Selesai berkata demikian Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan. Dan tak lama kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus.

.

.

.  
Sebuah mobil tampak berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah di kawasan elit kota seoul. Pintu mobil itu perlahan terbuka menampakan sosok Jessica yang keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Chanyeol-ah, terima kasih untuk hari ini. aku senang sekali." Jessica membungkuk sopan.

"ne cheomanyo… aku senang juga senang." balas Chanyeol dari dalam mobilnya.

"Baiklah sampai bertemu besok." Jessica hendak masuk kedalam rumahnya saat mendengar Chanyeol yang memanggilnya.

"sica-ya?" panggil Chanyeol.

"nde?"

"Lain kali bisakah kita pergi bersama lagi? mungkin tidak untuk makan. Nonton film tampaknya tidak terlalu buruk? Aku dengar lusa ada pemutaran film baru di bioskop kau mau nonton bersamaku?" ajak Chanyeol ragu. Ia tak yakin Jessica mau menerima ajakanya kali ini.

"Tentu saja." Jessica tersenyum manis.

"Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol masih tak percaya.

"Ya. Kenapa tidak?"

"Well…. Sebaiknya aku pergi. Ini sudah terlalu malam. Aku yakin kau pasti lelah. Sampai bertemu besok." Pamit Chanyeol. ia menghidupkan mesin mobil kesayanganya itu.

"Hati-hati." Jessica melambaikan tangan.

Chanyeol menatapnya melalui kaca spion mobilnya. Ia tersenyum senang. rasanya bahagia sekali hari ini bisa pergi bersama Jessica. Ia bahkan tidak sadar ada orang yang sejak tadi menghawatirkanya.

.

.

.  
"Kenapa nomormu kemarin tidak aktif Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun ketika mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas.

"Bateraiku habis. Aku lupa mengisinya." Jawab Chanyeol bohong. Tentu saja bohong. Karena kemarin ia kan pergi dengan Jessica. Jadi ia sengaja tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya agar Baekhyun tidak bisa menghubunginya. Jadi ia tidak akan merasa terganggu oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh yang mungkin saja di tanyakan yeojjachingunya itu.

"Oh… aku kira terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Kemarin aku sangat cemas. Tapi syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

"Eh Chanyeol. Kau tahu tidak, berat badanku sudah turun 2 kilo dalam waktu seminggu ini. bagaimana menurutmu?" celoteh Baekhyun riang.

"Menurutmu dalam waktu 3 bulan. Aku bisa kurus tidak?"

"Kau tahu Chanyeol? Aku rajin ikut GYM sekarang. Aku juga diet. Semua ini ku kulakukan untukmu Chanyeol-ah. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Bisakah kau diam? aku sedang tidak mood hari ini." kata Chanyeol dingin.

"Mianhae….." Baekhyun menunduk dalam.

Setelah itu tak ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari bibir keduanya. Keduanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Chanyeol yang tampaknya sibuk membalas sapaan beberapa gadis cantik yang kini tersenyum genit ke arahnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk mengamati sikap Chanyeol yang hari ini berubah drastis. Padahal biasanya tidak seperti ini. Chanyeol tidak pernah membalas sapaan gadis-gadis genit itu sebelumnya.  
Hatinya terasa sakit kala melihat beberapa dari gadis-gadis itu berjalan kearah Chanyeol. Lalu dengan manja mereka bergelayut di lengan pamuda tampan itu tanpa ada penolakan apapun dari Chanyeol. malah sebaliknya, Chanyeol terlihat senang. hey! Apa mereka tidak sadar bahwa ada yang terluka disini?

"Oppa, oppa sudah makan belum?" tanya salah seorang gadis genit itu yang Baekhyun kenal sebagai Seohyun Junior di kampusnya.

"Belum…" Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu kajja kita ke kantin oppa." Ajak gadis lain.

"Boleh juga…." Dan begitulah akhirnya. Mereka berhasil menyeret Chanyeol pergi ke kantin. Sementara Baekhyun masih setia di tempatnya. Ia tak bisa berbuat apapun ketika gadis-gadis centil itu membawa Chanyeol pergi.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja berubah Chanyeol?" gumam Baekhyun bergetar. ia mulai merasa wajahnya memanas. Pandanganya mulai mengabur karena air matanya yang mulai menumpuk. Tak butuh waktu lama air mata itu mulai terjun bebas di pipi cubby-nya. Ia terisak keras. Ia bahkan tak peduli ketika orang-orang menatapnya aneh.  
.

.

.  
Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang king size miliknya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kepalanya terasa agak pusing dan ia juga merasa tidak enak badan akhir-akhir ini. mungkin ini adalah efek dari begadang semalaman menggarap tugas skripsinya. Mengingat tentang scripsingya membuat Chanyeol mau tidak mau harus membuka matanya. Ia mengeluarkan laptop dari dalam tasnya. Lalu membukanya. Senyumnya mengembang kala melihat wallpaper laptopnya. Foto dirinya bersama seorang gadis berambut blonde yang tak lain adalah Jung Jessica. Dalam foto itu tampak Chanyeol dan Jessica yang sama-sama tersenyum bahagia. Mereka bersama-sama membuat tanda love dengan jari mereka. Foto itu diambil 2 tahun yang lalu. Saat mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih yang bahagia. Saat mereka masih saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang kala mengingat kenangan-kenangan manisnya bersama Jessica. Rasanya ia ingin bisa mengulang kembali kenangan-kenangan itu. ia masih ingin bersama Jessica. Chanyeol yakin mereka masih akan menjadi pasangan kekasih kalau saja dulu Jessica tidak ikut pindah ke Amerika. Baru sekitar satu bulan ini Jessica kembali ke Seoul dan meneruskan kuliahnya. Chanyeol sempat kaget karena Universitas yang di pilih Jessica tidak sama dengan universitasnya. Apakah Jessica ingin menghindar darinya? Well … Chanyeol tidak tahu jawabanya.

Tapi disatu sisi ia merasa bimbang untuk kembali pada Jessica. karena ia masih memiliki seseorang yang selama setahun ini setia berada di sisinya. Ia masih memilki Baekhyun. Ia tak ingin melukai hati yeojja polos itu. Hatinya benar-benar tidak tega menyakiti Baekhyun. Ia ingin putus dengan Baekhyun tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakanya. Ia takut melukai hati yeojja itu. oleh sebab itu ia berusaha membuat Baekhyun membencinya. Ia ingin yeojja itu mundur dengan sendirinya tanpa harus terluka lebih jauh lagi.

Chanyeol masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana dulu yeojja polos situ nekat menyatakan cinta padanya dengan memberinya sekotak besar coklat favoritnya.

"Chanyeol-sshi. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku? Aku berjanji akan selalu membuatmu tersenyum."

"Mwo?"

"Mungkin sekarang kau tidak mengenalku. Kau juga tidak mencintaiku. tapi percayalah. Aku pasti bisa membuatmu mencintaiku seperti halnya aku mencintaimu. Jadi aku mohon jadilah pacarku Chanyeol-sshi. Kau mau kan?"

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol tertawa sendiri mengingat bagaimana permulaan cintanya dengan Baekhyun. Sampai sekarang ia juga tidak tahu alasan kenapa dulu ia bersedia menjadi pacar yeojja gemuk itu. Padahal Chanyeol tahu benar, bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah tipe wanita idealnya. Dilihat dari sisi mana pun yeojja polos itu terlihat biasa saja. ia tidak secantik Jessica. Mungkin dulu ia hanya menggunakan yeojja itu sebagai pelarianya saja. karena Baekhyun datang disaat yang tepat. Ia hadir ketika Jessica pergi dari hidupnya. Sedikit demi sedikit Baekhyun mulai mengisi kekosongan hari-harinya. Tampaknya tak sia-sia usaha Baekhyun selama ini karena separuh hati Chanyeol kini telah menjadi milik yeojja bertubuh subur(?) itu.

"Pip…pip…Pip…." Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar. tanda sebuah pesan masuk.

From: My Baekhyun  
Chanyeol? Kau sudah tidur? Pasti belum ya? Sudah ku bilang kan. Jangan tidur larut malam. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Jangan lupa menyikat gigimu sebelum tidur. Pastikan jendela dan pintu sidah terkunci dengan benar. Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Selamat malam….^^

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil membaca pesan memang sangat perhatian sekali padanya. Ia selalu memperhatikan setiap detail kehidupan Chanyeol. yeojja itu hafal betul setiap hal tentangnya. Mulai dari hal-hal sepele sampai hal lainya. Semua tentang Chanyeol, Baekhyun pasti tahu.

"Good Night too Baekhyun-ah." Bisik Chanyeol.  
.

.

.  
Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati kepalanya terasa pusing luar biasa. Tubuhnya juga terasa dingin sekali. Padalah ia sudah memakai selimut tebal. Tapi tubuhnya tetap saja tak berhenti menggigil. Ia melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. sekarang pukul 11 siang. Itu artinya ia bangun kesiangan. Padahal ia harusnya ia berangkat pagi tadi sekitar jam 7. Tapi mengingat sekarang ia sedang demam. Jadi tak apa kan kalau sekali-kali ia bolos kuliah?

Chanyeol mencoba bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia merasa haus. Ia ingin pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Tapi tampaknya sia-sia saja karena tubuhnya sangat lemas dan lagi kepalanya pusing sekali. Dunia ini terasa berputar ketika ia mencoba bangun. Akhirnya ia memilih berbaring lagi di tempat tidurnya. Well sepertinya ia butuh seseorang untuk merawatnya kali ini. tapi siapa? Haruskah ia menelfon Baekhyun? Meminta yeojja itu datang untuk merawatnya?

Chanyeol mendengar ponselnya berdering nyaring . susah payah ia meraih hape itu di nakas dekat tempat tidurnya. Ia meruntuki kebodohanya semalam karena meletakan ponsel itu disana.

"Yeobseyo?" kata Chanyeol parau.

"Chanyeol-ah? Kau dimana? Bukankah hari ini kita janji nonton film? Apa kau lupa?" tanya sang penelfon yang ternyata adalah Jessica. Chanyeol meruntuki kondisinya sekarang yang terbaring tak berdaya. Padahal harusnya sekarang ia sedang berada di kampus Jessica untuk menjemput yeojja itu. lalu mereka bisa pergi nonton film bersama. Tapi bagaimana lagi? tubuhnya benar-benar tak bisa di ajak kompromi kali ini.

"Mianhae Sica-ya. Aku sedang sakit. Aku demam."

"OMO! Chanyeol? Apa kau baik-baik saja? kau sudah pergi ke dokter?" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Ia senang Jessia mencemaskanya. Setidaknya ia tahu bahwa yeojja itu masih peduli padanya.

"Belum. Tapi bisakah kau berkunjung kemari? Tampaknya aku perlu beberapa bantuan disini."

"Oh, oke. Aku segera kesana. Kau tunggu saja." Chanyeol tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Gomawo sica-ya."

Chanyeol menutup sambungan telfon. Ia meletakan ponselnya di sampingnya. Agar mudah mengambilnya jika nanti di perlukan lagi. .Chanyeol kembali memejamkan matanya. Tapi tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering lagi. Dengan mata masih terpejam Chanyeol menjawab panggilan itu.

"Yeobseyo?"

"Chanyeol? Kau diamana kenapa tidak brangkat kuliah?" tanya Baekhyun dari seberang telfon.

"A-aku sedang sakit. Jadi tidak masuk." Chanyeol meruntuki jawabnaya dalam hati. Bodoh sekali ia berkata jujur seperti itu. Baekhyun pasti mencemaskannya. Setelah ini Baekhyun pasti akan datang ke apartemenya untuk memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja atau tidak.

"Mwo? Kau sakit? Sakit apa? Apa perlu aku kesana dan merawatmu?"

"Ti-tidak perlu. Ini hanya demam biasa. Setelah istirahat total hati ini. aku yakin besok aku sudah sehat kembali. Kau tenang saja."

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah."

"Minum obat?"

"Sudah."

"Oh baguslah. Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Sudah ya? Aku mau istirahat dulu."

"Oh, baiklah. Semoga cepat sembuh ya. Telfon aku kalau kau membutuhkan bantuanku."

"Nde."

"Pik"

Chanyeol menatap Ponsel dalam genggamannya sekarang dengan tatapan kosong. Terbesit rasa bersalah dalam dirinya. Oh Tuhan…. Bagaimana mungkin ia tega membohongi yeojja sebaik itu? tapi ia melakukan itu semua juga demi kebaikan Baekhyun. Ia tidak mau melihat tatapan terluka yeojja itu karena ketika melihat Jessica di apartemenya. Yeojja polos itu pasti akan berpikir macam-macam. Chanyeol hanya tidak tega untuk menyakitinya.

"Ting tong!" Chanyeol mendengar bel apartemenya. 'itu pasti Jessica'Pikir Chanyeol yakin.

Dengan kepala yang masih terasa berdenyut-denyut dan tubuhnya yang masih terasa lemas. Chanyeol berjalan tertatih-tatih untuk membuka pintu. senyumnya mengembang kala melihat siapa yang kini berdiri di depan pintu apartemenya.

"Anyeong Chanyeol?"  
.

.

.  
Baekhyun berjalan tergesa-gesa sepanjang perjalan menuju apartemen kekasihnya. Senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya yang sejak tadi tampak berseri-seri. ia tersenyum menatap bungkusan plastik yang dibawanya dari rumah. Ibunya yang menyuruhnya mengantarkan itu untuk Chanyeol sekaligus mengecek kondisi namjachingunya itu. walau bagaimana pun Chanyeol kan pacarnya. Jadi memang sudah seharusnya Baekhyun merawat Chanyeol ketika namja itu sakit.

Setelah lama berjalan sampailah Chanyeol di depan sebuah pintu bercat coklat. Baekhyun memasukan password yang sudah di hafalnya di luar kepala. Pintu itu terbuka secara otomatis. Tanpa ragu Baekhyun masuk kedalam apatemen mewah itu. Ia manatap ruang tamu yang kini terlihat lebih rapi dari biasanya. Baekhyun terheran-heran karena biasanya ruangan itu tampak seperti kapal pecah karena Chanyeol memang paling malas untuk yang namanya bersih-bersih. Bahkan sangkin kotornya apartemen itu Baekhyun pernah menemukan tikus dan kecoa bersembunyi di dalam tumpukan buku-buku Chanyeol. Entah bagaimana ceritanya mahluk-mahluk menjijikan itu bisa ada disana.

Tak mau ambil pusing dengan misteri(?) bersihnya ruang tamu Baekhyun segera menuju kamar Chanyeol. ia sudah sangat hafal letak kamarnya karena ia juga sering berkunjung ke apartemen itu. Baekhyun baru saja berniat membuka pintu saat pintu kamar Chanyeol tiba-tiba terbuka sendiri. Baekhyun kaget mendapati sesosok yeojja asing dari balik pintu kamar itu. Tampaknya yeojja itu lah yang barusan membuka pintu. Mereka terdiam cukup lama saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Anyeong…." Sapa yeojja asing itu yang tak lain adalah jung Jessica. ia tersenyum ramah pada yeojja bulat di hadapanya.

"An-anyeong…" balas Baekhyun gugup. Ia agak kaget ketika yeojja asing yang tak dikenalnya itu tiba-tiba menyapanya.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya Jessica ramah.

"A-anu…. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol. apa dia di dalam?"

"Oh… Chanyeol. kau temanya Chanyeol?" tanya Jessica balik.

"Te-teman?" Baekhyun menujuk dirinya sendiri seperti orang bodoh. Ia hanya tidak mengerti kenapa yeojja itu mengira dia adalah temanya Chanyeol. Padahal jelas-jelas dia ini kan pacarnya Chanyeol. Apa Chanyeol tidak memberi tahu tentang hubungan mereka pada yeojja itu?

"Oh ya… Chanyeol ada. masuklah…." Jessica menyingkir dari pintu untuk memberi ruang pada Baekhyun agar bisa masuk.

"Apa ada Sica-ya?" teriak Chanyeol dari dalam kamar.

"Chanyeol, kau kedatangan tamu!" seru Jessica.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Little : I Think My Love Is You *END*  
Author: Allan Leonheart*  
Cast : Byun Baekhyun *Yeojja*  
Park Chanyeol  
Jung Jessica  
Xi Luhan*Yeojja*  
Oh Sehun  
Genre : GENDERSWITCH, ROMANCE, DRAMA  
Rating : T/K?

.

.

.

 **Original Story By Me**

 **Alur Klise, Drama abal-abal.**

 **JIKA TERDAPAT KESAMAAN ALUR CERITA DENGAN FF LAIN ITU HANYA MERUPAKAN KETIDAKSENGAJAAN BELAKA! INI CERITA ASLI GAJE ASLI HASIL OTAK AUTHOR. THANKS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING GS! GENDERSWITCH! UKE = CEWEK!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Summary~**

Terkadang kau harus belajar menerima kekurangan orang lain  
Belajar untuk melepaskan masa lalu  
Karena sekeras apapun kau berusaha untuk mengulangi masa lalu kau tidak akan pernah bisa.  
Karena semuanya pasti akan berubah  
Jadi kenapa kau harus mempertaruhkan masa depan untuk masa lalu?  
Kenapa kau tidak berusaha membuat masa depanmu lebih indah dari masa lalu?  
..

.

.

Chanyeol duduk bersandar pada sisi tempat tidur dengan sebuah bantal empuk menyangga punggungnya. Posisinya yang benar-benar membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman. Ia tersenyum menatap Jessica yang kini duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Membawa semangkuk besar bubur ayam(?)*-_-" ane gak tahu di korea ada bubur ayam ato gak. Tapi mumpung ane lagi pengen bubur ayam jadi ane tulis bubur ayam*plakkkk*.

"Chanyeol, buka mulutmu aaa…!" Jessica menyodorkan sesendok bubur pada Chanyeol.

"Shiro! Aku sudah kenyang Sica-ya!" Chanyeol menutup mulutnya sengan kedua tanganya. Persis seperti anak kecil yang tidak mau di suapi ibunya.

"ayo sekali lagi Chanyeol. Ini adalah suapan terkhir. Aku janji!." Jessica tersenyum meyakinkan. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatapnya sanksi. Karena sudah berkali-kali Jessica berkata seperti itu. tapi tetap saja setelah Chanyeol menerima suapan itu. Jessica pasti akan memaksanya makan lagi. Padahal sekarang Chanyeol benar-benar tidak nafsu makan.

"Shiro….!" Chanyeol menggeleng masih menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"aku janji. Ini yang terakhir!" Jessica menatap Chanyeol dengan puppe eyesnya yang pastinya mampu meluluhkan kekerasan hati Chanyeol. hey! bagaimanapun Chanyeol masih mencintai yeojja itu kan?

Menghela nafas sejenak. Chanyeol kemudian membuka mulutnya membiarkan Jessica menyuapinya. Ia mengunyah bubur itu dengan setengah hati.

"nah! Sekarang tinggal minum obat. Aku akan mengambilnya di dapur sebentar." Selesai berkata demikian Jessica segera menuju pintu keluar. Sedangkan Chanyeol kembali memejamkan matanya lagi. Tapi baru beberapa detik matanya terpejam. Telinganya mendengar suara Jessica yang sedang bicara dengan seseorang. Karena merasa penasaran Chanyeol kembali membuka mata.

"Apa ada Sica-ya?" teriak Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kau kedatangan tamu!" seru Jessica.

"tamu? Siapa?" gumam Chanyeol penasaran. Setahunya tidak ada temanya yang tahu kediamanya secuali Baekhyun.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Chanyeol melihat Jessica muncul bersama seorang yeojja yang pastinya langsung membuat mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna.

"B-Baekhyun-ah?" gumam Chanyeol tanpa sadar.

"anyeong Chanyeol? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Tampaknya kau sudah sehat. Noona ini pasti merawatmu dengan baik ya?" Chanyeol agak kaget mendengarnya. Ia benar-benar bingung harus bersikap bagaimana sekarang. ia belum pernah ada dalam posisi seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia merasa seperti sedang tertangkap basah sedang selingkuh. Benar-benar situasi yang rumit.

"Ti-tidak juga….." sahut Chanyeol gugup. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari bertatapan langsung dengan Baekhyun.

"wah…kalian terlihat akrab sekali? apa kalian pacaran?" tanya Jessica yang sukses membuat Chanyeol kebingungan setengah mati.

"A-aniya… kami hanya berteman." Jawab Chanyeol tanpa sedikit pun menatap Baekhyun. Ia bahkan mengabaikan tatapan terluka dari yeojja polos itu. Yeojja yang selama setahun ini selalu setia mencintainya. Selalu setia berada disisinya diaat ia sedih ataupun senang. Tapi inilah pilihan Chanyeol. ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk kembali pada Jessica. Jadi ia harus bersedia melepaskan Baekhyun. Ia harus tega menyakiti Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin semakin merasa bersalah karena terlalu lama menahan Baekhyun disisinya. Sementara hatinya masih mencintai orang lain. Biarlah kali ini ia bersikap egois. Biakan ia mengikuti egonya sendiri. Ia ngin kembali kepada Jessica jadi biarkan ia mengikuti keinginya sekarang. Sekalipun suatu hati nanti ia akan menyesal karena keputusanya sekarang. Tapi biarkan ia merasakan sendiri bagaimana penyesalan itu nantinya.

"Nde, kami yanya berteman nona. Aku dan Chanyeol tidak ada hubungan apapun." Timpal Baekhyun dengan senyumnya yang jelas-jelas di paksakan.

DEG! Entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa dadanya terasa sesak mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan itu. terbesit keinginan dalam hatinya yang menginginkanya untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Ia bisa saja mengatakan bahwa tadi ia sedang bercanda mengatakan Baekhyun adalah temanya atau ia hanya sedang menggoda Baekhyun. Tapi tidak, Chanyeol tidak akan memalukan itu. ia sudah mantap dengan pilihanya kembali pada Jessica. Jadi Chanyeol berusaha keras menepis perasaan sesak itu dari dadanya.

"ohhh…. Begitu." Jessica mengangguk mengerti.

"ah Chanyeol! Aku lupa mengambil obatmu. Tunggu sebentar ya. Baekhyun-sshi, tolong jaga Chanyeol sebentar ya?" Jessica memungut mangkuk bubur dari atas nakas. Lalu segera keluar dari kamar itu.

Sudah 5 menit semenjak kepergian Jessica tapi tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Masing-masing dari mereka masih betah berada dalam keheningan itu. keheningan yang sejujurnya terasa sangat kaku, dingin dan juga sekaligus terasa sedikit menenangkan keduanya. Karena tak ada yang bicara berarti tak ada yang akan semakin terluka lebih dalam lagi. tak ada yang perlu di jelaskan lagi karena masing-masing dari mereka tampaknya sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"A-apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Chanyeol berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Ini sup jamur. Umma membuatnya khusus untukmu. Dia bilang ini baik untuk kau yang sedang sakit." Jawab Baekhyun seadanya. Ia meletakan bungkusan plastic yang dibawanya di nakas.

"o'oh…. Go-gomawo…."

"hm…"

Lagi, keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Kamar itu kembali hening. Chanyeol sampai dapat mendengar detik jarum jam di dinding kamarnya. Sudah 20 menit Jessica pergi. Tapi sampai sekarang belum juga kembali. Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan yeojja itu? kenapa lama sekali?

"kenapa Jessica lama sekali?" Gumam Chanyeol kikuk. ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu dengan tertatih-tatih berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Tapi sebelum tanganya berhasil memutar knop pintu, ia mendengar Baekhyun memanggilnya.

"Chanyeol?" Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun.

" Siapa gadis itu?"Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar. Chanyeol yakin yeojja itu sedang berusaha menahan emosinya sekarang

"namanya Jessica."

"aku tahu. Lalu apa hubunganmu denganya? Apa dia kekasihmu juga?"

"Nde."

"Ka-kau selingkuh eoh?"

"Mianhae…."

"sejak kapan?"

"baru sebulan." Jawab Chanyeol bohong. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas kedalam mata bening yeojja itu. tampak jelas sekali kalau ia sangat terluka mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Kau mencintainya?"

"Nde."

"kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Mianhae…." Chanyeol menunduk dalam.

Hening….

"oh… sudah jam 8 malam. Aku harus pulang, umma pasti sedang menungguku untuk makan malam. Well… aku pergi Chanyeol. Semoga kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu." Selesai berkata demikian Baekhyun segera menuju pintu keluar. Di depan pintu ia sempat bertemu dengan Jessica yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan iba. Baekhyun tersenyum sekilas pada Jessica yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum prihatin dari Jessica. Baekhyun tidak membenci yeojja itu. Ia tahu Jessica adalah yeojja yang baik dan sempurna. Jadi wajar saja kalau Chanyeol berpaling darinya dan lebih memilih yeojja itu. ia sangat sadar dengan kekuranganya.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Jessica.

"Nde. Umma pasti mencemaskanku. Jessica-sshi. Tolong jaga Chanyeol ne? aku pamit pulang. Anyeong…" Baekhyun membungkuk sopan. Lalu segera pergi dari apartemen mewah itu

Jessica menghela nafas sejenak. Kemudian membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol. ia tersenyum mendapati Chanyeol yang duduk di tepian tempat tidur seraya mengacak rambutnya layaknya orang frustasi. Ia mendekati namja tampan itu dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak seharusmua berkata begitu Chanyeol." Komentar Jessica yang ternyata sejak tadi mendengar pertengkaran sepasang kekasih itu.

"aku hanya tidak mau menyakitinya lebih jauh lagi. karena aku masih mencintaimu Sica-ya." Chanyeol menatap ke dalam mata cokelat Jessica.

"Tidak Chanyeol. Kau tidak mencintaiku." ujar Jessica lembut.

"Tidak, kau tidak mengerti. Aku masih mencintaimu. Aku tahu itu. jadi Sica-ya, kenapa kita tidak mulai semuanya dari awal lagi saja?" kataChanyeol mulai emosi. Ia bwahkan sampai mencengkram bahu Jessica.

"Tidak Chanyeol. Aku sudah tidak bisa. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu. Perasaan itu sudah lama hilang." Jessica mengeleng.

"Bohong!" teriak Chanyeol emosi. Ia yakin Jessica masih mencintainya. Seperti halnya Chanyeol yang mencintai Jessica.

"aku tidak bohong Chanyeol. Aku sudah memiliki seseorang di hatiku. Dan orang itu bukan kau."

"Si-siapa?"

"Namanya Kris. Kami sudah bertunangan." Jessica memamerkan cincin yang kini melingkar pas di jari manisnya.

"a-apa?" Perlahan cengkraman Chanyeol pada bahu Jessica terlepas. Chanyeol menatap kedalam manik mata Jessica. berusaha menemukan kebohongan disana. Tapi tampaknya sia-sia saja. Karena Jessica berkata jujur.

"lalu kenapa kau memberi harapan padaku?" tanya Chanyeol masih tidak terima.

"Chanyeol, aku tidak memberimu harapan!" Kata Jessica sesabar mungkin.

"tapi kau mau ketika aku mengajakmu makan. kau juga bersedia merawatku seharian ini. apa itu artinya kau tidak memberiku harapan?"

"Minahae Chanyeol. Aku melakukan semua itu karena aku pikir kau juga sudah menganggapku hanya sekedar teman. Jadi aku pikir tidak ada salahnya aku menerima tawaranmu makan bersama. Kau juga yang memintaku untuk datang. apa kau tidak ingat? Aku tidak memberimu harapan. Tapi kau lah yang terlalu berharap padaku Chanyeol. Kau harusnya sadar itu." Chanyeol terdiam mendengarnya. Jessica benar, ini semua memang bukan salah Jessica. Tapi ini semua salahnya. Semua kekacauan ini adalah ulahnya sendiri. Kalau saja ia tidak mengikuti egonya semuanya tidak akan seperti sekarang. Apa ini artinya Chanyeol menyesal? Jawabanya adalah Ya, Chanyeol sangat menyesal sekarang.

"aku pikir semuanya sudah jelas. Aku pamit pulang. Semoga kau cepat sembuh." Jessica meraih tasnya lalu segera pergi.

Sedangkan Chanyeol? pemuda tampan ia masih saja termenung di posisinya semula. Memikirkan betapa bodohnya ia hari ini. Membohongi pacarnya sendiri? Mengatakan bahwa mantanya adalah selingkuhanya? Lalu sekarang ia yang malah terkena karma sendiri. Ia di tolak Jessica? oh my god! Bukankah ini konyol? Chanyeol benar-benar merasa menjadi orang paling tolol di dunia!

"ahahaha….." memikrkanya membuat Chanyeol tertawa menetawai dirinya sendiri. Tapi perlahan-lahan tawa itu berubah menjadi tangis pilu. Tangis karena menyesal pasitnya.  
.

.

.  
Keesokan harinya Chanyeol berangkat kuliah dengan tampang sangat lesu dan tidak bersemangat. Wajahnya juga terlihat sangat kusut sekali layaknya cucian yang belum di setrika(?). Ia juga terlihat agak pucat. Maklum saja dia kan baru sembuh dari sakit demamnya kemarin. Ditambah masalahnya dengan Baekhyun membuat kondisinya tampak down lagi.

Sejujurnya ia juga masih ingin istirahat saja di rumah. Tapi sayangnya ia masih merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk berangkat hari ini karena ada urusan penting dengan dosenya. Jadi mau tak mau ia harus berangkat. Sekaligus ia ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Ia ingin minta maaf pada yeojja itu. Ia tak berharap Baekhyun akan memaafkanya. Ia tahu bahwa kesalahnya kemarin sangat fatal dan tidak pantas di setidaknya Chanyeol sudah meminta maaf pada yeojja itu. Dengan minta maaf setidaknya itu dapat mengurangi beban hatinya sekarang.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sosok Baekhyun yang kini berjalan kearahnya. Yeojja gemuk itu tampak sangat kerepotan membawa berbagai macam snack di tanganya. Bahkan sangkin repotnya beberapa kali snack di tanganya terjatuh ke lantai. Tapi buru-buru di pungut Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil mengamati tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun yang menurutnya tampak seperti bocah lima tahun itu. Sangkin asiknya Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun. Ia sampai tidak menyadari ketika Baekhyun sudah berada di dekatnya. Waktu seakan berhenti ketika Baekhyun berjalan melewati Chanyeol. Tatapan mereka sempat bertemu beberapa detik yang singkat. Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana bola mata yang bisanya memancarkan kehangatan itu kini beruhah tatapan dingin. Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun sangat membencinya sekarang.

Chanyeol sangat ingin menyapa yeojja itu. Tapi sayangnya lidahnya terasa kelu. Suaranya tidak mau keluar. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa diam membisu sampai Baekhyun berjalan menjauh. Lalu perlahan menghilang dari pandanganya.

"Mianhae…" bisik Chanyeol.

.

.

.  
"Aku pesan satu pizza ukuran Jumbo. 5 burger. 2 gelas Tropicana." Ujar Baekhyun pada sang pelayan café yang dengan cekatan menulis semua pesananya.

"ada yang lain?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Tidak!" jawab Baekhyun mantap.

"baiklah mohon tunggu sebentar." Pelayan itu membungkuk sekilas lalu pergi.

"Yak! Kau pesan banyak sekali eoh? Kau tidak takut gemuk? Kau bilang mau diet?" tanya Luhan heran melihat nafsu makan sahabatnya itu sudah kembali normal(?).

"Biar saja. aku ingin lebih gemuk lagi." Baekhyun nenepuk perut besarnya dengan bangga. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kau tidak takut perutmu sakit makan sebanyak itu?" tanya seorang namja berkulit sangat putih disamping Luhan.

"tentu saja tidak Sehun-ah! Aku kan sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan jadi harus makan banyak." Baekhyun tersenyum menjawabnya.

"usiamu sudah 21 tahun! Apanya yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan?" cibir Luhan.

"mungkin aku memang sudah tidak dalam masa pertumbuhan tapi aku tetap butuh energy untuk berfikir."

"oh… terserah kau sajalah!" Luhan memutar matanya jengah.

Tak berapa lama kemudian seorang pelayan datangmembawa pesanan mereka. Atau lebih tepatnya pesanan Baekhyun karena memang hanya ia yang memesan semua menunya. Pelayan itu meletakan semua pesanan di meja lalu pamit undur diri.

"saatnya makan!" serru Baekhyun semangat. Ia baru saja akan menggigit sepotong besar pizza saat sebuah suara yang sudah sangat familiar baginya mengintruksinya..

"anyeong!"

Ketiga orang itu menoleh ke sumber suara itu dan mendapati sesosok mahluk tampan yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum pada mereka atau mungkin lebih tepatnya tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Karena sejak tadi tatapanya hanya mengarah pada Baekhyun.

"boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian?" tanya Chanyeol ragu. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk.

"tentu saja Chanyeol-sshi. Duduklah! Baekhyun-ah! Cepat geser!" kata Luhan.

"aniya….!" Baekhyun menggeleng. ia masih sibuk menyantap pizza miliknya.

Luhan menatap Chanyeol sesaat sengan tatapan minta maaf. Chanyeol membalasnya dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah berkata tak apa'.

"biar kau yang pindah." Ujar Luhan berinsiatif. Dengan cepat ia pindah duduk di samping Baekhyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol duduk di kursi yang semula ditempati Luhan.

Suasana begitu terasa sangat canggung karena sejak tadi tak ada yang bicara. Luhan menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bergantian. Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres disini. 'Pasti mereka sedang punya masalah' pikir Luhan menyimpulkan.

"He'em uhuk-uhuk-uhuk…." Luhan berdeham cukup keras membuar ketiga orang lainya menatapnya heran.

"maaf tenggorokanku sedang tidak baik akhir-akhir ini. sepertinya aku perlu membeli obat sebentar." Jelas Luhan beralasan.

"Chagiya kau bisa mengantarku kan?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang langsung di jawab anggukan oleh namjachingunya itu.

"Chanyeol-sshi. Aku tinggal sebentar ya." Pamit Luhan yang balas dengan senyum manis dan angukan kepala dari Chanyeol. sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap tajam kepergian teman baiknya itu. dalam hati ia menggerutu sebal. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan tega meninggalkanya dengan Chanyeol berdua saja? membuatnya dadanya bertambah sesak saja mengingat kejadian kemarin. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana namja tampan itu mencampakanya. Lalu dengan entengnya berkata bahwa ia mencintai orang lain. lalu untuk apa sekarang namja itu menemuianya lagi?

"Mianhae…." Desis Chanyeol memecah keheningan yang sejak tadi menyelimuti keduanya semenjak kepergian Sehun dan Luhan 8 menit yang lalu.

"…."

"aku benar-benar menyesal." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Pelayan! Aku sudah selesai!" Seru Baekhyun tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol. ia segera menuju kasir untuk membayar sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa menatapnya sendu.

Setelah membayar Baekhyun segera keluar dari restoran itu. sempat ia melirik kearah kursi yang tadi sempat di duduki Chanyeol dan mendapati namja tampa itu sudah tak ada disana. Baekhyun menghela nafas sejenak kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"yak kau dimana eoh? Lama sekali?" teriaknya pada orang di seberang telfon.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja melewati gerbang universitasnya saat sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah pemilik suara itu. Ia mendapati seorang yeojja berambut blonde kini tersenyum manis padanya.

"kau ada waktu?"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap bingung pada yeojja berambut blonde di hadapanya yang tak lain adalah Jessica. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di sebuah café yang terletak tak jauh dari universitasnya. Tadi Jessica mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba yeojja itu mengajaknya makan. Tapi satu hal yang pasti bahwa ini semua pasti ada hubunganya dengan Chanyeol. walau bagaimana pun satu-satunya masalah diantara mereka hanya soal Chanyeol.

"kenapa kau melamun eoh?" Jessica tersenyum ramah seperti biasanya.

"a-aniya…." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Jujur saja ia agak minder berada di dekat Jessica. yeojja itu terlalu cantik dan baik jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

"kau tidak perlu merasa minder Baekhyun-sshi. Kau juga cantik kok." Baekhyun kaget mendengarnya. Apa Jessica orang yang bisa membaca pikiran?

"Em…" Baekhyun mengangguk. Jessica tersenyum melihatnya.

"jadi ada apa kau mengajaku bertemu? Apa ini soal Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun to the point.

"ya, bisa dibilang begitu." Jessica mengangguk mengiyakan.

"apa dia yang menyuruhmu menemuiku?"

"tidak. Aku menemuimu karena kenginanku sendiri. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tahu tentang ini. aku merasa bahwa ini semua juga salahku. Hubunganmu denganya memburuk karena aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud merusak hubungan kalian. Tapi satu hal penting yang ingin aku jelaskan padamu adalaha bahwa semua yang dikatakan Chanyeol waktu itu adalah bohong. Kami tidak pacaran. Memang dulu kami sempat menjalin hubungan selama hampir 2 tahun. Tapi hubungan itu harus berakhir karena aku pindah ke amerika. Sekarang diantara aku denganya sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun." Jelas Jessica panjang lebar. Ia menatap Baekhyun menunggu bagaimana reaksi yeojja itu mendengar kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"be-benarkah? Lalu kau bilang kau sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Chanyeol? lalu kenapa Chanyeol harus berbohong padaku?" tanya Baekhyun masih tak mengerti.

"aku yakin saat itu Chanyeol hanya sedang bingung tentang perasaanya padaku. Dia kira dia masih mencintaiku. tapi aku tahu dengan jelas bahwa yang sebenarnya dicintai olehnya adalah kau."

"….."

"kau tahu sendiri kan? Chanyeol itu memang bodoh. Bahkan untuk bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaannya padamu."

"…"

"Baekhyun-sshi.-"

"Ah! Aku lupa! Aku harus pulang sekarang. umma menyuruhku membantunya. Pamanku dari cungnam akan datang berkunjung hari ini. Jessica-sshi aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih telah mengajaku makan." Baekhyun membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya lalu pergi sebelum Jessica sempat mengatakan apapun.  
.

.

.

"Ting tong!"

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidur siangnya yang singkat karena mendengar seseorang memencet bel apartemenya tanpa berperi ke-bel-an(?).

"Siapa sih? mengganggu saja!" gerutu Chanyeol kesal. Dengan langkah terseok-seok dan kepala yang masih terasa agak pusing. Chanyeol menyeret kakinya untuk membuka pintu. Matanya menatap datar sosok yeojja yang kini berdiri di depan pintu apartemenya.

"anyeong…!" sapa sosok itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jessica.

"…."

"boleh aku masuk Chanyeol?" tanya Jessica masih memasang senyum manisnya.

."Nde. masuklah…" Chanyeol membuka pintu membiarkan Jessica masuk.

"mau minum apa?" tanya Chanyeol pada Jessica yang kini duduk manis di sofa coklat ruang tamunya.

"Sepertinya kopi tidak terlalu buruk." Jawab Jessica.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Lalu segera pergi ke dapur. 10 menit kemudian ia kembali dengan 2 cangkir kopi di tanganya. Ia meletakan secangkir di depan Jessica dan satu lagi di depanya.

"gomawo…" ujar Jessica. ia meraih cangkir kopinya denga meminum isinya sedikit lalu meletakan cangkir itu di tempatnya semula. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam mengamati gerak gerik yeojja blonde di depanya itu.

" Bagaimana keadaanmu Chanyeol? Kau tampak masih kurang sehat hari ini? wajahmu masih pucat." Tanya Jessica basa-basi.

"aku baik-baik saja. Ada apa kau datang kesini?" tanya Chanyeol yang sejak awal merasa aneh dengan kedatangan yeojja blonde itu ke rumahnya.

"memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku berkunjung kemari?" Jessica mengrucutkan bibirnya.

"hanya merasa aneh." Jessica tersenyum mendengarnya.

"aku sudah mengatakan semuanya pada Baekhyun." Kata Jessica tenang.

"A-apa?" Chanyeolh membulatkan matanya.

"kau tidak dengar apa yang kukatakan barusan? Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya pada Baekhyun." Ulang Jessica kali ini disertai penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

"kenapa kau melakukan itu?"Chanyeol menatap Jessica tidak mengerti.

"karena hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mambantumu Chanyeol. Aku tahu kau mencintainya. Dan aku merasa bersalah karena akulah kalian menjadi seperi ini." jelas Jessica.

"lalu apa yang dikatakanya?"

"dia tak berkata apapun." Jessica kembali menyesap kopinya. Ia menatap prihatin namja tampan di depanya yang sejak tadi hanya menundukan kepala.

"Sudah ku duga." Bisik Chanyeol.

"kau sudah minta maaf padanya?" tanya Jessica hati-hati.

"percuma saja. dia tidak akan memaafkanku. Aku sudah terlalu dalam menyakitinya." Chanyeol tersenyum kecut.

"aku yakin dia akan memaafkanmu Chanyeol. Percayalah." Jessica menepuk bahu Chanyeol. memberinya dorongan semangat.  
.

.

.  
Baekhyun berlari tergesa-gesa di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit yang sedikit lengang. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat panik dan cemas. Bahkan sangkin paniknya, ia tidak terlalu focus dengan jalan yang dilewatinya. Sehingga beberapa kali harus membungkuk untuk minta maaf pada orang-orang yang tak sengaja ditabraknya.

Beberapa saar yang lalu ia mendapat telfon dari Jessica yang mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol masuk rumah sakit karena demamnya tinggi lagi. Jessica bilang kondisinya jauh lebih parah dari demam sebelumnya. Chanyeol bahkan sempat mengalami muntah-muntah beberapa kali sebelum dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Baekhyun berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna tempat Chanyeol dirawat. Baekhyun ingin segera masuk dan melihat kondisi Chanyeol tapi entah mengapa ia merasa bimbang. Separuh hatinya yang lain melarangnya membuka pintu itu. Hatinya masih belum bisa sepenuhnya memaafkan Chanyeol. Masih terasa sangat sakit. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak mengingat semuanya yang telah terjadi sejauh ini.

 **" Siapa gadis itu?"** ****

 **"namanya Jessica."** ****

 **"aku tahu. Lalu apa hubunganmu denganya? Apa dia kekasihmu juga?"** ****

 **"Nde."** ****

 **"Ka-kau selingkuh eoh?"** ****

 **"Mianhae…."** ****

 **"sejak kapan?"** ****

 **"baru sebulan."** ****

 **"Kau mencintainya?"** ****

 **"Nde."** ****

Baekhyun juga ingat apa yang dikatakan Jessica belum lama ini.

 **"aku yakin saat itu Chanyeol hanya sedang bingung tentang perasaanya padaku. Dia kira dia masih mencintaiku. tapi aku tahu dengan jelas bahwa yang sebenarnya dicintai olehnya adalah kau."** **  
**  
Tes!

Setetes air mata meluncur dari sudut mata Baekhyun. Ia membuka matanya berlahan. Ia merasakan sesak di dadanya perlahan menguap seiring hatinya yang mulai bisa memaafkan Chanyeol. hatinya sudah memaafkan kebodohan Chanyeol waktu itu. tidak ada lagi alasan yang bisa membuatnya tidak membuka pintu itu.

"kenapa kau tidak masuk?" tanya sebuah suara di belakang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera menghapus air matanya. Ia memutar tubuhnya. Dan mendapati sosok Jessica yang kini tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

"bukankah kau kemari ingin menjenguknya?" tanya Jessica lagi.

"A-aku…."

"kau masih belum bisa memaafkan Chanyeol?"

"bukan begitu."

"setidaknya lihatlah konsisinya dulu Baekhyun-sshi. Dia belum juga sadar semenjak di larikan ke rumah sakit ini. demamnya benar-benar parah. Dan dia terus saja mengigau namamu. Aku pikir jika kau menjenguknya setidaknya dia akan sadar." Ujar Jessica lembut.

"N-nde…."

Setelah menghela nafas sejenak. Perlahan Baekhyun menggerakan tanganya untuk memutar knop pintu di depanya. Pintu berderit perlahan seiring terbukanya pintu itu. Baekhyun mengedarkan matanya ke penjuru kamar berwarna biru muda terfokus pada sesosok manusia yang kini terbaring di ranjang. Tanpa ragu Baekhyun melangkah mendekati sosok itu. ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi disamping ranjang tampat sosok itu berbaring.

Ia menatap sosok Chanyeol yang kini terbaring lemah di ranjang dengan bibir pucat dan selang infuse yang menempel(?) di tanganya. Melihat kondisi Chanyeol yang sekarang benar-benar membuat hati Baekhyun tersayat. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari ketika air matanya sudah mengalir dengan sendirinya..

"Chanyeol bangunlah…." Bisik Baekhyun seraya menggenggam erat jemari Chanyeol yang terasa begitu dingin.

"…." Tak ada respon.

"Jessica bilang jika aku datang menjengukmu makan kau akan sadar. Sekarang aku sudah datang Chanyeol. Tapi kenapa kau tidak juga bangun eoh?"

"…" masih tak ada respon.

"Chanyeol, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Jadi aku mohon bangunlah Chanyeol. hiks hiks hiks…." Baekhyun mulai terisak keras. Ia menunduk menatap jemari Chanyeol yang tengah di genggamnya.

"Benarkah kau sudah memaafkanku?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya mendengar suara itu. Ia kaget melihat Chanyeol yang kini sudah membuka matanya dan kini malah tersenyum manis menatapnya.

"ka-kau? Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Baekhyun seperti orang bodoh atau mungkin dia memang bodoh karena tidak kunjung menyadari bahwa kini ia sedang dikerjai oleh Chanyeol dan Jessica?

"benarkan kau sudah memaafkanku?" tanya Chanyeol lagi tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan.

"em…" Baekhyun memangguk dengan polosnya.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian ia merasakan kehangatan mejalar ke seluruh tubuhnya ketika Chanyeol memelukanya erat. Baekhyun dapat merasakan jantungya berdetak lebih cepat dalam pelukan namja yang dicintainya itu. Hatinya pun terasa hangat sekarang. ia sangat merindukan pelukan itu.

"gomawo…." Bisik Chanyeol di dekat telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk perlahan.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukanya, menatap kedalam manik mata Baekhyun, tatapan yang dapat membuat jantung yeojja manis itu berdebar berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya, apalagi saat Chanyeol semakin mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Menyatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman yang manis. Tidak ada nafsu disana hanya saling menempelkan bibir, saling meresapi, menyampaikan apa yang ada di hati keduanya lewat ciuman itu bahwa mereka saling mencintai. Ciuman yang mampu membuat keduanya melupakan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Semuanya seolah angin lalu sekarang.

Chanyeol melepas ciumanya ia menatap wajah Baekhyun yang kini bersemu merah. 'Yeppo~' pikir Chanyeol.

"kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu eoh?"

"aku baru menyadari kalau yeojjachinguku ini ternyata cantik sekali." Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas membuat si empunya meringis kesakitan.

"bohong!"

"aniya~ aku berkata jujur sayang." kata Chanyeol mantap.

"jika aku cantik bisakah kau jelaskan kenapa kekasihku bisa berpaling pada wanita lain?" sindir Baekhyun yang langsung membuat Chanyeol membuat gelagapan.

"i...itu..." Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Melihat itu Baekhyun menyeringai evil.

"bersiaplah menerima hukumanmu Park Chanyeol!" desis Baekhyun.

"hu...hukuman?"  
.

.

.

"aku pesan semua makan yang ada di restoran ini. jangan sampai ada yang terlewatkan!" Kata Baekhyun pada pelayan wanita di sampingnya.

"Kau pesan apa Chanyeol?" Baekhyun gantian menatap Chanyeol yang sejak tadi hanya diam sambil sesekali menghela nafas panjang. Benar-benar ekspresi seseorang yeng sedang tertekan jiwanya.

"Terserah kau saja." sahut Chanyeol cuek.

"Ok. Kalau begitu. Tolong bawakan juga namjachinguku ini semua makan yang ada di restoran ini." Baekhyun tersenyum pada sang pelayan yang hanya bisa manggut-manggut mencatat pesanan pelangganya itu.

"MWO?"

Well… sepertinya semuanya berakhir dengan bahagia sekarang. Kecuali mugkin untuk seorang Park Chanyeol yang harus dengan lapang dada menerima hukuman atas kesalahanya. Tapi selebihnya mereka berdua bahagia.

Chanyeol sekarang belajar banyak hal bukan? Ia sekarang tahu siapa yang sebenarnya ada di hatinya. Ia belajar bahwa memang tak seharusnya mengejar masa lalunya dan melepaskan apa yang menjadi miliknya sekarang. ia telah belajar dari kesalahan fatalnya itu. Chanyeol sekarang mengerti bahwa semuanya telah berubah, begitu juga dengan hatinya yang sekarang kini sepenuhnya menjadi milik Baekhyun….. 3

THE END

-_-" Jujur ajha saya masih kurang sreg dengan endingnya. Tapi ya udahlah. Udah terlanjur kayak gini. Terima ajha apa yang ada. saya lagi gak punya ide bikin ending yang bagus. Ahahahay….


End file.
